Advertisements are commonplace in most broadcast video, including video received from satellite transmissions, cable television networks, over-the-air broadcasts, digital subscriber line (DSL) systems, and fiber optic networks. Advertising plays an important role in the economics of entertainment programming in that advertisements are used to subsidize or pay for the development of the content. As an example, broadcast of sports such as football games, soccer games, basketball games and baseball games is paid for by advertisers. Even though subscribers may pay for access to that sports programming, such as through satellite or cable network subscriptions the advertisements appearing during the breaks in the sport are sold by the network producing the transmission of the event, and subsidize the costs of the programming.
Advertisements included in the programming may not be applicable to individuals watching the programming. For example, in the United Kingdom, sports events are frequently viewed in public locations such as pubs and bars. Pubs, generally speaking, purchase a subscription from a satellite provider for reception of sports events. This subscription allows for the presentation of the sports event in the pub to the patrons. The advertising to those patrons may or may not be appropriate depending on the location of the pub, the make up of the clientele, the local environment, or other factors. The advertising may even promote products and services which compete with those stocked or offered by the owner of the pub.
Another environment in which advertising is presented to consumers through a commercial establishment is in hotels. In hotels, consumers frequently watch television in their rooms and are subjected to the defacto advertisements placed in the video stream. Hotels sometimes have internal channels containing advertising directed at the guests, but this tends to be an “infomercial” channel that does not have significant viewership. As is the case for pubs, the entertainment programming video streams may be purchased on a subscription basis from satellite or cable operator, or may simply be taken from over-the-air broadcasts. In some cases, the hotel operator offers Video on Demand (VoD) services, allowing consumers to choose a movie or other program for their particular viewing. These movies are presented on a fee basis, and although there are typically some types of advertising before the movie, viewers are not subjected to advertising during the movie.
Hospitals also provide video programming to the patients, who may pay for the programming based on a daily fee, or in some instances on a pay-per-view basis. The advertising in the programming is not specifically directed at the patients, but is simply the advertising put into the programming by the content provider.
Residential viewers are also presented advertisements in the vast majority of programming they view. These advertisements may or may not be the appropriate advertisements for that viewer or family.
In all of the aforementioned embodiments, it is necessary to know when an advertisement is being presented in order to substitute an advertisement that may be more applicable. Detection of the advertisements may require access to signals indicating the start and end of an advertisement. In the absence of these signals, another means is required for detecting the start and end of an advertisement or advertisement break.
There is a need for a system and method that allows for the insertion of advertisements in video streams. There is also a need for a system which allows advertisements to be better targeted to audiences and for the ability for operators of commercial premises to cross-market services and products to the audience. Additionally, there is a need for a system which enables the operators of commercial premises to eliminate and substitute advertising of competitors' products and services included in broadcasts shown to guests on their premises.